La Reina Adolecente
by joseling
Summary: A los 15 años de edad, Isabella Marie es alejada de su familia y de sus amigos en Viena, despojada de todas sus posesiones y abandonada en el mundo sofisticado y decadente de Versalles, la magnífica corte real cerca de París. Isabella Marie es un simple peón en un matrimonio concertado para solidificar la armonía entre dos naciones.
1. Chapter 1

_Bella pov_

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan Hija del emperador del Charlie Swan I, gran duque de Toscana y de su esposa Renée Swan I, archiduquesa de Austria, reina de Hungría y reina de Bohemia, nací el 13 de septiembre de 1755. Soy la segunda y última hija de la pareja imperial. Desde que soy pequeña las hayas se encargan de mí, ellas son gobernadas por la familia real, bajo la estricta supervisión de mi madre la Emperatriz, que tiene ideas muy básicas sobre la educación de los hijos. Mi madre está esperando en el salón con mi hermano Emmett Swan McCarty, mi hermano es un archiduque austriaco y futuro Emperador de Austria, Sus contemporáneos lo admiraban por su gran cultura y habilidad para gobernar, ellos tenía una noticia importante que decirme, mis damas de compañía Jessica Stanley Ángela Weber, están terminando de ponerme mi vestido color verde.

bueno días madre, hermano-dije entrando ala salón, y haciendo una reverencia.

buenos días, Isabella sabes que nuestra alianza con Francia debe sellara-respondió mi madre de una forma muy directa.

así es madre-conteste.

Nuestra alianza se sellara con un matrimonio, a pesar de que no has termino tu educación, tú te convertirás en la reina de Francia-mi madre al ver que no obtenía una respuesta de mi parte siguió hablando-comprenderás que la corte de Francia no es igual que la de Australia-hice un asentimiento con mi cabeza-hazle caso al el embajador Newton y a sus consejos, toda la atención estar sobre ti, deberás partir ahora mismo para hacer la transferencia oficial-dijo por ultimo. Me acerque a mi madre y mi hermano, les di un abrazo a ambos y Salí de la sala con lágrimas en los ojos, era tan solo una niña ya me había arreglado matrimonio, con el delfín de Francia, camine hacia la salida del palacio donde me limpie mis lágrimas con un pañuelo de mano, observe que había un coche esperándome, escuche unos pasos detrás de mí y mire que era mi hermano. Espero que seas muy feliz en tu matrimonio-dijo dándome un abrazo- Tu matrimonio con el delfín es muy importante, para concretar nuestra alianza-me susurro despacio para que solo yo lo escuchara. Prometo no decepcionar a mi madre y a ti hermano-dije dándole un abrazo y dándole una reverencia en forma de despedida. Me esperaba un largo camino de dos días para llegar a la frontera de Francia y Australia, donde se llevara la transferencia oficial, donde pisare Francia siendo la delfina de Francia y futura reina. En este viaje me acompañaban mis dos damas de compañía lady Jessica y Ángela. Dicen que el Delfín es muy guapo-dijo lady Jessica, cuando llevábamos mucho tiempo de viaje. Simplemente le di una sonrisa en forma de respuesta, después de unas cuantas horas de viaje, sentí como el coche se detenía, escuche unos golpes a la puerta y observe que esta era abierta por el embajador Newton, es estiro su mano para que la tomara, la tome y me ayudo a bajar. Estamos acá para la transferencia oficial, luego será presentada al rey y a su prometido Edward Anthony -dijo. Caminamos hacia una tiendo, sentía la mirada de todos en mí, observe a una dama de edad media, que tenía su mirada sentí que quería ver más allá. Alteza real, le presento a su apoderada en Francia la condesa de Carmen de Choricear -el embajador señala a una dama muy hermano aparentaba unos 30 año. Alteza real-dijo la condesa haciendo una reverencia, la abrase-majestad- señalo con su mano para que pasara a la tienda-su transferencia se realiza precisamente en la frontera de las dos naciones, estamos en suelo austriaco y pisara Francia siendo la delfina de Francia, ahora debe despedirse de su compañía y dejar a Austria atrás-dijo por ultimo. Me despedí de mis dos damas de compañía, lady Jessica y Ángela, quienes eran de mi entera confianza desde pequeñas ellas han estado conmigo. Adiós- le susurre. Después de a verme despedido de mis damas y observar cómo se marchaban la condesa tomo mi mano y me llevo a un lugar de la tienda donde se encontraba solo mujeres. Me desvistieron y me pusieron corsé y cual nunca me había puesto, y un vestido color cielo claro que hacía que mi piel resaltara. Luego que me vistieran y me peinaran, Salí de la tienda, donde me esperaba el emperador Newton, me subí junto al y la condesa a un coche, que llevaría a conocer al rey Carlisle Cullen y mi prometido Edward Masen Cullen.

Edward_ pov_

Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Masen Cullen soy el primer hijo de del delfín Carlisle Cullen y Esme Anne Platt. soy el Heredero de mi padre, al ser su primer hijo varón, fui confiado a Rosalía, condesa de Marsan y princesa de Rohan, quien me aparto de la corte y me llevó al palacio de Bellevue, cuando apenas era un niño, mi padre eligió personalmente a los hombres encargados de educarme: el duque de La Vauguyon fue escogido como gobernador; el obispo de Limoges como preceptor; el marqués de Sinety como vicegobernador y el abad de Radonvillers para realizar las tareas esenciales del vicepreceptor. Naci el 20 de junio de 17958, Tengo un hermano Jasper Whitlock conde de Provenza, el menor. Me en contaba con mi hermano y me amigo James Witherdale, esperando a mi prometida y futura esposa Isabella.

Dicen que es muy hermosa-hablo de pronto james.

así es, escuche que muy linda-concordó mi hermano.

No quiero hablar del tema-conteste.

No estaba feliz con la idea de casarme, pero mi padre, decidió aliarse con Australia con el propósito de poner fin a la prosperidad de Gran Bretaña y Rusia, y también por mi comportamiento por mis múltiples amoríos en la corte, por lo que pidió la mano de Isabella Marie de Australia archiduquesa de Austria e hija Charlie Swan I, gran duque de Toscana y de la emperatriz Renée Swan I.

Creen que haya conejos aquí-escuche decir a Jasper después de unos minutos de silencio.

Tal vez-dije caminado al escuchar los caballos como se acercaban.

Camínanos a una parte del bosque donde el coche de mis tías, Senna de Francia princesa, hermana gemela de Zafrina de Francia princesa y duquesa consorte de Parma, se encontraba para recibir a mi prometida. Unos cuantos minutos después llego el coche en donde venía mi padre y mi madre, al verlo bajar todos hicimos una reverencia en señal de respeto.

Como es su gusto, de la condesa de Choricear -dijo mi padre a Eliezer El conde de Choricear.

No he visto su gusto, su majestad-respondió.

Observe como el coche en el que venía mi prometida se acercaba, cuando el coche se detuvo mi padre se acercó y el conde de Choricear abrió la puerta, primero se bajó el embajador Newton, luego observe como una hermosa dama se bajaba del coche, a pesar de que tenía recogido su cabello podía observa que era rizado, color café oscuro con reflejos rojos al sol, su cara es redondeada y tierna en forma de corazón con pómulos grandes marcados, es de tez pálida y tiene los labios un poco gruesos, cuando se acercó hacia mi observe que sus ojos son de color café chocolate, Tiene una mirada penetrante y seductora que cautiva.

Es hermosa-susurro james, al cual asesine con la mirada.

Isabella Te presento a mi hijo Edward Anthony, tu prometido-ella me regalo una sonrisa que me dejo sin respirar, hiso una reverencia la cual respondí.

Es un placer-dije tomando su mano y dejando un beso.

Luego de la presentación oficial, nos encontrábamos todo en camino así la corte de Versalles donde Isabella sería presentado a toda la corte. Luego de unas cuantas horas llegamos a Versalles, baje de mi caballo para ayudar Isabella a bajar del coche la cual me recibió con una sonrisa. Entramos juntos a Versalles toda la corta la observa, a lo legos mire a lady Tanya Denali, la cual era mi amante desde hace mucho tiempo, llegamos a la sala donde solo está la condesa, el conde, y la familia real.

Me imagino que has tenido un viaje muy cansado- le susurre cerca del oído a Isabella, para que nadie escuchara, sentí cono se estremecía al sentirme tan cerca de ella, lo cual me hiso sonreír.

Después de Isabella se dijera que está un poco cansada, la lleve a su habitación, me hubiese gusto quedarme con ella, pero no podía tenía unos asunto pendientes que atender, solo esperaba que esos dos días que faltaban para la boda pasaron lo más pronto posible.

4


	2. Chapter 2

Edward_ pov_

Luego de dejar a Isabella en su habitación, Me apresure a llegar a mi habitación a asearme un poco y luego atender unos asuntos en el despacho con mi padre. Cuando salía del baño, vi a Tanya sentada en mi cama, con tan poca ropa que mejor hubiera estado desnuda. Me vestí sin prestarle atención, solo me voltee cuando sentí sus brazos a mí alrededor.

- Te extrañe tanto cariño—me dijo con una voz que intentaba sonar seductora. Sí solo ella supiera que yo estaba al tanto que ella se revolcaba en mi ausencia con cualquier noble con que se cruzara.

- Sí, claro Tanya, se cuanto me extrañaste—le dije—No tengo tiempo para ti, mi padre me espera—le dije empezando a alejarme de ella.

- observe cuando llegaste con tu prometida—me dijo con fingida interés.

- te recomiendo que no la mires, no le hables y no te le acerques a menos que no quieras durar siendo mi amante hasta el día de mi boda, después de ese día, te marcharas del castillo. No compartirás el techo con mi mujer —dicho eso salí por la puerta.

Sabía muy bien el tipo de mujer que era Tanya; la quería a ella y sus ponzoñosos colmillos lo más lejos de mi dulce Isabella. Según lo que había averiguado Isabella era una chica indefensa e inocente, no sabía mucho lo que pasaba entre un hombre y una mujer ya que no había terminado su educación y le gusta leer libros pasa la mayor parte en la biblioteca de su padre cuando estaba en Australia. Llegue al donde estaba mis tías y mi madre tomando el té.

- Edward—dijo mi madre levantándose y envolviéndome en un abrazo—me alegra saber que tu prometida está en casa, y que la has llevado a descansar —en sus ojos podía ver la alegría.

- ¿Eso significa que sacaras a esa zorra que tienes por amante de palacio? No soporto tener que cruzármela en los corredores o en el jardín. Parece que está muy segura que siguiera siendo tu amante Edward, es poco cortes, aunque mientras más alto suba, más duro será el golpe, cosa que en lo personal no me molesta—dijo mi tía Senna con una sonrisa malvada.

- Senna, ¿qué modales son esos? Recuerda que eres una princesa, no puedes hablar como si fueras una criada—la reprendió mi tía Zafrina.

- Tú no pretenderás tener a Isabella, y a esa en el mismo techo Edward, ¿verdad? Yo sé de lo que esa mujer es capaz Edward, Además según lo que me han contado de Isabella, no parece estar acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas. Edward, imagínate lo que le puede decir o lo que le puede hacer te has puesto a pensar en eso?— mi tía Senna estaba con la mandíbula apretada.

-Ya Tanya, esta advertida. Le deje claro que no podrá acercarse a Isabella, no cruzara palabra con ella, ni siquiera tiene permitido mirarla. —le respondí. Claro que lo había pensado, pero sabía que Tanya no se atrevería a nada, si quiera permanecer en palacio por los próximos dos días.

- Edward, no te atreverás a hacer que Isabella, conviva bajo el mismo techo que tu amante. Edward, piensa lo que podría pensar. Comprendo que como hombre tienes tus necesidades, pero…-corte a mi tía Senna, antes de que siguiera hablando.

- tía Senna, que pretende que tome a Isabella antes de casarnos? Sabes qué tiempo tengo sin tocar a una mujer. Si no me desahogo saltare sobre ella, eso es lo que quieren?—prácticamente grite—provecho—dicho esto salí y me dirigí al despacho de mi padre.

Estaba molesto, sabía que podía controlar a Tanya; mis tías y mi madre no tiene por qué preocuparse. Isabella, nunca se enteraría, además ellas no tienen comparación. Isabella sería mi esposa, sería mi reina, la madre de mis hijos. Tanya solo fue recomendación de un amigo que ya había probado sus encantos. Camine así el despacho de mi padre necesitaba hablar con él, entre y en pesamos a hablar de la prosperidad de Gran Bretaña y Rusia, y en lo que nos beneficiaba nuestra alianza con Australia, después de unos segundos entro Jasper a la habitación, y termínanos de hablar de nuestro beneficios que traería mi boda, Pasamos casi 3 horas en la sala del trono discutiendo las posibles estrategias que podían usar Gran Bretaña y Rusia, para que nuestra alianza con Australia no se diera, Al final acordamos que esas dos naciones no podrían evitar la alianza. Está noche en Versalles, se celebrada mi compromiso con la princesa Isabella ya que mañana era nuestra boda. Me estaba levantando de mi silla cuando escuche la voz de Jasper.

- Edward… sabes que estoy de acuerdo con mis tías sobre el tema de Isabella y Tanya, Ella podría hacerle mucho daño a Isabella, sabes tan bien como yo él tipo de víbora que es. Podría lastimarla. Entiendo tus razones para querer conservarla un tiempo más, pero Edward… no podrías buscar otra o simplemente abstenerte? Engañaras a la mujer que será tu esposa y continuaras engañándola mientras sea tu mujer?-dijo mirándome a mí y luego a mi padre.

- Como, se te ocurre, después que nos casemos, Tanya se ira y ya no tendré necesidad te tener amantes, podre desahogarme con mi esposa a demás ya pensé en eso, lo tengo todo calculado. —Jasper no tenía por qué preocuparse, yo protegería a mi ángel, de las garras de Tanya.

- Solo espero hermano que no te salga todo al revés por buscarle Solución a tu modo a todo—

- Agradezco tu preocupación—le dije ceñudo dicho esto salí.

Porque nadie confiaba en mi sabía que podía manejar la situación y podría mantener a Tanya lejos de Isabella, en pese a caminar por los pasillos del casillo, me detuvo al llegar a un pequeño jardín de rosas al ver Isabella en el, sabía que ella me gusta, que quiero cuidarla y protegerla, ella se veía tan indefensa, sé que me siento feliz cuando pienso en ella desde la primera vez que la vi, quería que ella estuviera conmigo siempre, pero eso será amor? Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me percate de que Isabella me observa con una sonrisa, en pese a acercarme a ella.

- Su alteza—dijo ella cuando me encontraba al frete de ella, e izo una reverencia.

- Princesa, puedo acompañarla—dije ofreciéndole mi brazo.

Asintió con la cabella y tomo mi brazo. Ella sonrió levemente, y en pesamos a caminar por el jardín, en un impulso me acerque a ella y toque sus mejilla, Isabella se ruborizo brevemente, me deje llevar por el momento y me acerque a ella para poder besarla, pero ella movió levemente su rostro para que mis labios quedaran en su mejilla, ella se alejo unos cuantos pasos de mi.

- No fue mi intención faltarte el respeto Isabella, te juro que en ningún momento te trate con menos respeto del que te mereces. Te prometo respetarte hasta nuestra noche de bodas, Isabella por favor créeme que nunca me propasare contigo por favor confía en mí. –le dije con toda la sinceridad que podía.

- Yo nunca he confiado en ningún hombre que no sea Emmett, incluso ni siquiera en embajador Newton que es mi mejor amigo, a usted solo lo conozco desde hace poco— me replico ceñuda parecía un gatito enojado.

Yo reí suavemente y ella apretó sus pequeños puños.

- Por que se ríe de mí? —

- Porque te vez muy hermosa enojada—le dije suavizando la arruga que tenía en medio de la frente con uno de mis dedos, ella se sonrojo ante mi tacto—Te lo prometo Isabella, no te hare daño, solo te pido que vayas confiando en mi poco a poco, no creo que sea tan difícil. Podemos irnos conociéndonos mejor que te parece?—le pregunte.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward_ pov_

- Suena como un plan, su alteza—me dijo sonriéndome.

- Bueno Isabella, que tal si empezamos con lo básico. Hola soy el príncipe y Delfín de Francia Edward Anthony Cullen, en unas cuantas semanas cumpliré 19 años, no me gustan los apodos, para mis amigos soy Edward—le dije extendiéndole mi mano.

- Soy Isabella Marie Swan, princesa de Australia, tengo 15 años, no me gusta mi nombre completo por eso mis amigos me llaman Bella—me dijo tomando mi mano. Yo me incline para besársela, ella inmediatamente se sonrojo.

- Edward, puedo hacerte una pregunta—mi nombre en sus labios sonó a gloria, ya estaba deseoso de escucharlo nuevamente.

- Por supuesto bella-dije.

- ¿Qué pasaría si decidiera no casarme contigo?—pregunto con hilo de voz, tembló levemente.

- Pues la nación de Australia entraría en la crisis, tu familia quedaría en desgracia y Francia tomaría a Australia, estando en esa posición no te quedaría más remedio que ser mi esposa o ser una de mis concubinas—

- Me tiene en sus manos su alteza—tenía sus manos fuertemente cerradas en puños—por eso mi madre desea una alianza y esta se sellara con nuestro matrimonio—Observaba el cambio de sus expresión, empezó a morder su labio.

- Si precisamente ese es el motivo de nuestra boda, bella... Puedo seguir llamándote bella? —

- va hacer que me case con usted, creo que me puede llamar como prefiera—me dijo secamente.

- Bella no te preocupes, serás feliz, yo se que aquí no es como en Australia pero te acostumbraras, no sé si lo sabrás pero tengo dos tías se llaman Senna Y Zafrina, ella estaba en tu recibimiento pero pronto te las presentare, ellas y mi madre está ansiosa de conocerte en privado, mi madre es una buena mujer te vas a llevar muy bien con ellas—le dije levantando mi mano para tomar la suya. Ella retrocedió un paso más.

- Aun, no estamos comprometidos oficialmente ante la corte de Versalles, será mejor que no se tome todavía esas libertades su alteza— ella retrocedió unos cuantos pasos alejándose de mí.

- Lo siento, disculpe mi atrevimiento—dije volviendo a poner mi mano en su lugar—mi madre te quiere conocer, te está esperando con mis tías para tomar el té—le ofrecí mi brazo, ella lo dudo.

Al observar que ella no me respondía me acerque a ella y puse mi mano en su mejillas.

- No asido mi intención hacerte enojar Bella, pero he sido sincero contigo. ya mis tías te conocen estuvieron en tu transferencia, lo recuerdas? ellas y mi madre desea conocerte en privado ¿confías en mi verdad?—le pregunte acariciando sus mejillas con uno de mis dedos.

- Al menos has sido sincero conmigo eso cuenta-dijo tomando mi mano, eso fue como un golpe para mí ya que no había sido sincero con ella del todo—y si en teoría confió en ti—me dijo tratando de bromear.

Salimos del jardín y en pesamos a caminar por los pasillos del palacio para llegar a la sala donde se encontraba mi madre y mis tías, cada vez que nos encontrábamos con algunos de los criados en los pasillos ella se detenía y les deseaba buen día. Yo solo sacudía mi cabeza y me reía al verles la expresión de desconcierto que ponían. Salvo en la ocasión en la que nos encontramos con la sirvienta de Tanya. Ella siempre había estado con Tanya y yo no le tenía confianza; no me gusto la manera en la que miro a mi ángel y vi que apenas pasamos a su lado salió corriendo en dirección a las habitaciones de Tanya, seguro le iría a contar que me vio con bella. Como estaba con mi ángel no le pude advertir que mantuviera su boca cerrada. Bella se detuvo en seco cuando llegamos a la entrada de la puerta del salón. Les di la señal a los guardias de las puertas para que las abrieran. La escuche darles las gracias, para después tomar aliento y contenerlo. En pese a masajear su mano para que se calmara, un poco.

- Buenos tarde madre, tías. Ella es Isabella, mi prometida. —les dije y pude ver el brillo en los ojos de mi madre y la sonrisa de aprobación de mis tías.

- Es un honor conocerlos sus majestades—le dijo haciendo una reverencia.

- Oh! Cariño, no tienes por qué inclinarte, pronto serás nuestra hija—dijo mi madre acercándose a darle un abrazo.

Podía ver que Bella estaba atónita. Mi tía Senna sonreía mientras ponía su taza de té en la mesa se levantada para acercarse, mi tía Zafrina también se levanto para poder abrasar a bella, al parecer ellas le habían tomado cariño si conocerla.

- Eres tan hermosa como Carlisle nos conto, soy Senna y ella es Zafrina mi hermana—le dijo mi tía Senna en cuanto mi madre soltó a Bella.

- Soy Isabella, sus majestades. Pero prefiero que me digan Bella, si están de acuerdo—les dijo dándoles una sonrisa tímida.

Mis tías saludaron a bella con un abrazo, mi Ángel se veía un poco incomoda, seguramente no estaba acostumbrada a esto, mi madre le ofreció a sentarse, luego dentro una de las criadas y nos serbio un poco de té.

- Querida ya tienes un vestido para ceremonia de esta noche? —le pregunto mi tía Senna a bella, tomando un poco de su té.

- No—contesto con leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Bueno nosotras nos tomamos el atrevimiento de comprarte unos vestidos, espero que sean de tu agrado, Creo que te quedaran perfectos, Después iré a tu habitación para enseñarte el vestido de esta noche y hacer algunos arreglos—le dijo mi tía Zafrina dando brinquitos en su silla.

- Muy bien querida Bella. Me imagino que tendrás un poco hambre, porque no pasamos al comedor para que almorcemos algo—dijo mi madre mientras caminaban en dirección al comedor.

Fuimos hacia el comedor, en él ya se encontraban mi padre junto con Jasper. La comida fue tranquila, me daba gusto que mis tías y mi madre integraran a Bella en todos sus planes y conversaciones. Mientras papá, Jasper y yo discutíamos sobre asuntos del reino.

- Bella, ya una de las criadas de debe estar poniendo en orden tu equipaje en tu habitación—hablo mi madre.

- Te llevare a tu habitación, Bella—le dije mientras ella seguía mirando a mi madre.

Salimos del comedor con la mira de toda mi familia, puesta en nosotros, caminamos en silencio a la habitación de bella, Cuando estuvimos frente a su habitación me le tome la mano.

- Esta de aquí al lado es mi habitación, si necesitas cualquier cosa, dile a una de las criada que le diga a uno de los guardias de las puertas que me avise. Preferiría que no salieras sola de tu habitación mientras no conozcas bien el palacio. Lo harás? —le dije

Ella asintió pero podía ver el miedo dibujado en sus hermosos orbes chocolates.

- ¿Edward?—me dijo dudando, mordiéndose el labio y sonrojándose.

- Dime Bella—

-Tu... Tu tardaras mucho en volver?—me dijo y pude ver que sus ojos se veían cristalinos, supuse que estaba tan asustada que estaba a punto de llorar.

No pude evitarlo y la atraje hacia mí en un abrazo. Tenía miedo de quedarse sola en este lugar sin sentirse cómoda con nadie más que no fuera conmigo y el embajador el cual estaría con ella en la ceremonia. Eso me hizo sonreír y me sentí un poco presumido. Yo en este momento le brindaba seguridad, ni siquiera se aparto de mi abrazo. Ella era tan frágil y me necesitaba.

- Bella, date un baño y relájate. Estaré en tu puerta en una hora. Nada te pasara, no dejare que nadie te haga daño. Estarás bien una hora?—le dije solo separándome para poderle ver los ojos. Ella asintió suavemente con sus ojos fijos en los míos.

- Una hora...—me dijo antes de separarse de mí.

- Una hora o si terminas antes mándame a buscar—le dije antes de hacerla entrar a su habitación.

Extrañaba la sensación de calor que me invadió en cuanto la tuve entre mis brazos y su aroma a fresas. Esa niña se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en mi razón para sonreír. Ahora tenía unos asuntos que arreglar.

- Si, la princesa Isabella, pregunta por mi me avisan enseguida—les dije a los guardias de mi puerta.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella _pov_

Llevábamos unos cuantos segundos de viaje en donde me esperada el rey y mi futuro esposo, sentí como el choche en que íbamos se iba de teniendo poco a poco, el embajador se bajo y luego me ofreció su mano voltee mi rostro así la condesa y esta me sonrió levemente, respire profundamente y tome la mano de embajador.

- Su alteza real le presento a su majestad el rey Carlisle Cullen —dijo el embajador.

Hice una reverencia en forma de respeto, el rey tomo mi mano y deposito un beso en ella, me ofreció su brazo y lo tome, en pesamos a caminar donde se encontraba unas cuantas personas me sentía un poco nerviosa, al saber que pronto conocería al que sería mi esposo.

Observe que habían tres jóvenes el primero era es alto, con cabello color miel; con apariencia de un joven de 16 años, como de mi edad, tiene una cara pálida y ojos dorados, era un poco musculoso, y de gran belleza, parecía una persona muy carismática, cálida y cariñosa. El segundo joven era el más hermoso de los tres, era como un dios, se veía tan perfecto y Su piel es blanca como el mármol, El pelo, despeinado y de color cobrizo, sus ojos eran verdes, eran un poco hipnótisantes e irresistibles, Su cuerpo es esbelto y era un poco alto. El tercero joven era de estatura mediana, con cabello color dorado, sus ojos eran azules como el cielo.

- Isabella Te presento a mi hijo Edward Anthony, tu prometido—dijo el rey Carlisle. Le regale una de mis mejores sonrisa, hice una reverencia la cual él respondió.

- Es un placer—dijo El sonido de su voz era tan dulce que me quedé sin respiración, tomo mi mano y dejando un beso.

Luego de la presentación oficial, en compañía del embajador y la condesa me volví a montar en el coche que me llevaría a la corte de Versalles, donde según la condesa toda la corte me esperaba para conocer a la futura delfina, allí sería presentado a toda la corte. Cuando el coche se detuvo el príncipe Edward abrió la puerta, luego me ofreció su mano la cual tome, Entramos juntos a Versalles toda la corta me observa, como me lo había advertido mi madre, entramos a una sala muy hermosa, tenía unos cómodos asientos, en el techo había un hermoso candelario de cristal, y las paredes tenia hermosos colores, en la sala solo se encontraba la familia real, la condesa y el conde.

- Me imagino que has tenido un viaje muy cansado—me susurro el príncipe Edward cerca del oído, me estremecí al sentirlo tan cerca de mí ya que no estaba acostumbrada.

- Así es príncipe Edward, he tenido un largo viaje y no he descansado muy bien—dije con un sonrojo en mis mejillas.

- Te parece si te llevo a tu habitación-se levanto de su asiento y me ofreció su mano—con permiso nosotros nos retiramos—

El príncipe me guio por un pasillo largo, podía observar lo hermoso que era el interior del palacio, luego de caminar unos segundos nos encontrábamos en frente de una habitación. El príncipe Edward se despidió de mí con un beso en mi mano. Entre ala habitación observe que la antesala era muy hermosa, había muchas rosas, entre a mi recamara la cama era mucho más grande que la que tenía en Australia, había una pequeña puerta la abrí y era como una pequeña sala para tomar el té, sonreí ya que todo era muy hermosa.

Me senté en una de las sillas, que estaba en la antesala, cerré mis ojos y pensé como seria mi vida aquí, estaba acostumbrada a estar en la Australia, sabia que todos me veían como una intrusa, el príncipe Edward se había mostrado muy amable conmigo, no deseaba casarme con el ya que no lo conocía, el para mi era un completo descosido. Me levante de mi silla y en pece a caminar por toda la habitación frustrada, me acerque a una de las ventanas de mi habitación y mire que había un hermoso jardín de rosas. Decidí que iría a conocerlo, me agrada los jardines, en Australia yo me encargada del jardín del palacio, a un mi madre se disgustaba mucho a veces ya que pasaba mi mayor tiempo en el jardín y en la biblioteca de mi padre.

Salí de habitación tratando de no perderme en los pasillos, en la paredes de los pasillos habían muchos cuadros de la familia real, estaba doblando en uno de los pasillos cuando me encontré una joven de casi mi edad era muy hermosa su cabello era rubio, sus ojos eran dorados, la mirada que me dio no me gusto mucho, seguí caminando baje la escaleras y Salí al jardín, sonreí. En pese a caminar por el hermoso jardín, y me quede quieta observando las hermosas rosas, voltee mi cuerpo para poder tocar otras rosas que había, cuando lo hice observe que el príncipe Edward estaba no muy lejos de mi con su mira fijada en algún punto del jardín, cuando el se percato de mi mirada, en peso a caminar así mi.

- Su alteza—dije haciendo una breve reverencia.

- Princesa, puedo acompañarla—dijo ofreciéndole mi brazo.

Asintió levemente con mi cabeza, y tome su brazo, si no fuera aceptado su invitación fuera sido una descortesía departe de mi. En pesamos a caminar por el jardín, sentí como el príncipe Edward se acercada a mi y tocaba mis mejilla, me ruborize inmediatamente ya que no esta acostumbrada, el se acerco mas a mi para tratar de besarme, pero moví mi rostro para que sus labios quedaran en mis mejillas, di unos pasos asía tras alejándome de el.

- No fue mi intención faltarte el respeto Isabella, te juro que en ningún momento te trate con menos respeto del que te mereces. Te prometo respetarte hasta nuestra noche de bodas, Isabella por favor créeme que nunca me propasare contigo por favor confía en mí. –me dijo.

- Yo nunca he confiado en ningún hombre que no sea Emmett, incluso ni siquiera en embajador Newton que es mi mejor amigo, a usted solo lo conozco desde hace poco—le dije ceñuda ya que el era un completo desconocido para mi.

El al ver mi expresión sonrió levemente, y yo apreté con fuerza mi puños a mis costados, ya que no entendía porque se burlada de mis palabras.

- Por que se ríe de mí? —

- Porque te vez muy hermosa enojada—suavizo la arruga que tenía en medio de mi frente con uno de sus dedos, me sonroje ante su tacto—Te lo prometo Isabella, no te hare daño, solo te pido que vayas confiando en mi poco a poco, no creo que sea tan difícil. Podemos irnos conociéndonos mejor que te parece?— pregunto.

- Suena como un plan, su alteza—dije sonriendo.

- Bueno Isabella, que tal si empezamos con lo básico. Hola soy el príncipe y Delfín de Francia Edward Anthony Cullen, en unas cuantas semanas cumpliré 19 años, no me gustan los apodos, para mis amigos soy Edward–extendió su mano.

- Soy Isabella Marie Swan, princesa de Australia, tengo 15 años, no me gusta mi nombre completo por eso mis amigos me llaman Bella—tome su mano. El se inclino para besarla, inmediatamente me sonroje.

- Edward, puedo hacerte una pregunta—

- Por supuesto bella—

- ¿Qué pasaría si decidiera no casarme contigo?—pregunte con la voz un poco ahogada.

Deseaba saber si tenia otra posibilidad y no tener que casarme, y también la importancia de mi matrimonio para Australia, y porque mi madre me escogió a mi y no a otra dama de la corte austriaca.

- Pues la nación de Australia entraría en la crisis, tu familia quedaría en desgracia y Francia tomaría a Australia, estando en esa posición no te quedaría más remedio que ser mi esposa o ser una de mis concubinas—

- Me tiene en sus manos su alteza—apreté fuerte mente mis manos en la tela del vestido—por eso mi madre desea una alianza y esta se sellara con nuestro matrimonio—dije mordiéndome mi labio inferior.

- Si precisamente ese es el motivo de nuestra boda, bella... Puedo seguir llamándote bella? —

- va hacer que me case con usted, creo que me puede llamar como prefiera—dije secamente.

- Bella no te preocupes, serás feliz, yo se que aquí no es como en Australia pero te acostumbraras, no sé si lo sabrás pero tengo dos tías se llaman Senna Y Zafrina, ella estaba en tu recibimiento pero pronto te las presentare, ellas y mi madre está ansiosa de conocerte en privado, mi madre es una buena mujer te vas a llevar muy bien con ellas—el intento tomar mi mano, pero yo retrocedí un paso lejos de el.

- Aun, no estamos comprometidos oficialmente ante la corte de Versalles, será mejor que no se tome todavía esas libertades su alteza—me aleje el, en estos momentos quería estar sola.

- Lo siento, disculpe mi atrevimiento—sabia que esta siendo un poco grosera—mi madre te quiere conocer, te está esperando con mis tías para tomar el té— Edward me ofreció su brazo.

No respondí su pregunta ya que seguía un poco enojada, pero no podía negarme a ver ala reina ya que seria descortés de mi parte, Al observar que no respondía a su pregunta Edward se acerco a mi y puse una de sus mano en mi mejilla.

- No asido mi intención hacerte enojar Bella, pero he sido sincero contigo. ya mis tías te conocen estuvieron en tu transferencia, lo recuerdas? ellas y mi madre desea conocerte en privado ¿confías en mi verdad?—pregunto acariciándome mis mejillas.

- Al menos has sido sincero conmigo eso cuenta-tome su mano —y si en teoría confió en ti—trate de bromear, por los nervios que me invadieron.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward_ pov_

Yo sabía exactamente que la persona que quería ver me estaría esperando. Pase la sala de estar de mi habitación y entre a mi recamara. Y la vi recostada en ella.

- Te estaba esperando cariño—me dijo levantándose y acercándose a mí.

- Mira Tanya, te he dicho mil veces que dejes de tratar de acercarte a mi madre o a mis tías. Ya me contaron el incidente con La archiduquesa victoria—le dije dándole la espalda para quitarme los zapatos

- No fue mi intención molestarlas, yo simplemente quería saludar, no sabía que había algo malo en ese momento—me dijo fingiendo inocencia.

- Tanya mañana sales del palacio a primera hora. Te daré algo de dinero para que estés cómoda un tiempo—

- Entonces… ¿nos vamos a ver a fuera del palacio?—pregunto esperanzada.

- No esto se acabo—dije muy seguro de mi decisión.

- Pero aun falta para tu boda—dijo con un dejo de pánico en su voz.

- Lo se—dije con poco de frustración porque sabia que tenia que abstenerme pero valía la pena.

- Es por esa verdad? Que la princesita salió más astuta de lo que pensabas y ya te la llevaste a la cama es eso?—casi me grito.

- Te prohíbo que hables así de ella. Ella nunca haría algo así. No te atrevas a faltarle el respeto. No te quiero cerca de ella, Tanya. Te lo advierto. Ahora retírate que me daré un baño, tengo cosas que hacer. —le dije sacándome la camisa.

- Y esas son con ella?—me dijo claramente irritada.

- Eso no es de tu importancia, a hora déjame solo—

Me sentí aliviado, Tanya estaría fuera de palacio en menos de 24 horas, ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era cuidar que no se atreviera a hacerle nada a mi ángel. Sabía muy bien el tipo de mujer que era Tanya. Cuando fue amante del Marqués de Chilly y este se caso. Cometió la estupidez de dejarla en su casa. Una mañana cuando James despertó abrazando a su esposa pero sintió otro cuerpo en su espalda resulto que Tanya se había metido en la cama mientras ellos estaban dormidos. Al Marqués le costó mucho tiempo y trabajo que su esposa lo perdonara. Yo no pensaba cometer el mismo error, por eso pretendía sacarla antes de mi boda. Pero al ver lo frágil que resulto ser mi ángel, decidí poner distancia entre ellas. No dejaría que nadie lastimara a la preciosa niña que estaba a una puerta de distancia. Me estaba terminando de poner las botas cuando llamaron tímidamente a mi puerta.

- adelante—dije en voz alta.

Vi la tímida cara de una de las sirvientas de mi tía Senna.

- alteza, usted disculpe que venga a importunarlo, pero las princesa Isabella y sus tías lo solicitan—me dijo mirando al suelo

- gracias—

- Con su permiso—me dijo tímidamente antes de salir por la puerta y dejarla cerrada tras ella.

Camine emocionado porque vería a mi ángel, antes de lo que pensaba. Toque la puerta de su habitación antes de entrar. Tenía puesto un hermoso vestido rosado, era sencillo como casi todas las ropas que le había visto.

- ¿Me mandaste a llamar bella?—le pregunte acercándome para tomar su mano y darle un beso.

- Le comente a tus tías que nunca antes había bailado y ella pensó que sería apropiado que me enseñaras antes de la fiesta de esta noche—me dijo mordiéndose el labio.

Vi que mi tía Zafrina y Senna tenía sus arpas encima de la mesa de café, yo sonreí al saber que la tendría entre mis brazos en pocos minutos.

- Edward tómala y prepárala para el baile—me dijo mi tía Zafrina llegando a su arpa.

La tome por la cintura e hice que pusiera una de sus manos en mi hombro, mientras tomaba la otra en mi mano libre, la sentí tensarse un poco.

- No te preocupes no te dejare caer, solo déjate llevar, cierra los ojos. Cuando es baile todo se resume a quien te guie—le dije y pude ver como sonreía y cerraba los ojos.

La música empezó a llenar la habitación y yo la atraje aun más cerca de mi cuerpo, nos movíamos fluidamente por la habitación, al principio estaba nerviosa, pero ahora cada vez que la hacía girar, su risa llenaba la habitación y calentaba mi corazón. Pasamos casi dos horas practicando, hasta que mi tía Zafrina me hecho de la habitación.

Estaba impaciente esperándola en la sala. El embajador Newton, el se encargaría de traerla, ese era el protocolo. Pero yo quería enviar el protocolo al diablo y buscar yo mismo. Esta desesperado por tenerla en brazos. Las puertas se abrieron una vez más para mostrar la hermosa visión que había tras ellas.

Se veía majestuosa en ese vestido amarillo que mis tías habían comprado para ella. Su cabello caía en cascadas de suaves rizos sobre su angelical rostro, sus labios estaban pintados con carmín. No pude resistirme más y cruce la sala para ofrecerle mi brazo. El embajador de vio con el seño fruncido, pero eso no me importo para nada.

- Eres muy hermosa Bella—le susurre al odio su olor me embriagaba.

Ella al notar la cercanía de mis labios se encogió alejándose un poco de mí. Quise gruñir, todas las mujeres se me tiraban a los pies y la única que realmente deseaba que lo hiciera en estos momento huía de mi, como si me tu viera miedo.

- Gracias por el halago su majestad es muy amable de su parte—me dijo mirándome a los ojos, su rostro estaba rojo.

- ¿porque te sonrojas?—le pregunte pasando mi mano libre por sus mejillas, eran tan suaves y cálidas.

Ella huyo de mi mirada, Tome su pequeño mentón entre mis dedos y lo voltee para que no se ocultaba de mí, poso sus ojos en los míos y parecía atrapada por mi mirada. Parecía que le costaba decir algo que estaba pensando. Le sostuve la mirada hasta que hablo.

- Nunca nadie además de mi hermano me había dicho cosas hermosas—dijo y luego parpadeo furiosamente tornándose aun más roja de lo que estaba, trato de soltarse de mi agarre moviendo su rostro hacia la izquierda.

- Pues los demás deben haber estado ciegos para no poder ver tu infinita belleza, mi Bella. —no me di cuenta que me estaba inclinando sus labios me llamaban como un canto de sirena.

- Edward, no creo que eso que usted quiere hacer, sea correcto en este lugar, no creo que su alteza—me dijo re huyendo mi mirada.

- Disculpa mi atrevimiento, Vamos donde están mis padres, mientras esperamos que lleguen los demás para poder hacer el anuncio oficial de nuestra boda—

La sentí tensarse y yo le apreté suavemente la mano para reconfortarla. Caminamos hacia mis padres, el embajador venia de tras de nosotros pisándonos los talones.


	6. Chapter 6

Edward_ pov_

Bella te ves hermosa—chillo mi tía Senna y la abrazo sacándola de mi brazo—mira como te observan todos en la sala!

Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de las miradas que le lanzaban los hombres a Isabella, gruñí, mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a tener aunque sea un pensamiento. Mi vista se quedo fija en la manera en la que el Conde de Armañac la miraba, él se dio cuenta de mi mirada asesina y levanto su copa hacia mi sonriendo. Maldito estúpido cree que no me di cuenta que miraba a mi futura esposa como si fuera un trozo de carne y él un perro hambriento dispuesto a hincar sus dientes ella.

- No, creo que sea por eso princesa Senna—dijo mi ella avergonzada

- todos te ven porque eres muy hermosa, solo por eso—dijo mi madre tomándola en brazos

- Es cierto lo que dice Esme. Isabella todos te miran por que en verdad eres una jovencita muy hermosa—le dijo mi padre palmeándome en el hombro

- Es muy amable de su parte sus majestades—dijo mi ángel con la cara roja.

- Buenas noches su majestades—hablo el embajador.

- buenas noches embajador Newton—le respondió cortésmente mi padre.

- Carlisle, mira allá están Eleazar y Carmen, vamos a saludarlos—dijo mi madre tomado la mano de mi padre para luego marcharse.

Luego de que mis padres se marcharan llego mi tía Zafrina, a campanada del su prometido Príncipe de Mosnes Benjamin, la forma en que Benjamin miro Bella no me agrado, pasaron unos segundos y el embajador se marcho a saludar a los demás invitados, mi tía Senna se retiro diciendo que esta un poco cansada.

- Edward, amigo mío!— escuche la voz que menos quería esta noche escuchar cerca de nosotros.

- Conde de Armañac—dije secamente mientras me volteaba a encararlo.

Aunque no soportaba al Conde de Armañac, tendría que ser cortes con el, ya que pronto me convirtiera en rey, mi tía Zafrina no soporta al Conde de Armañac, decía que era un hombre descortés, así que se dio media vuelta y se alejo con Benjamin. Podía ver que él no quitaba la vista de mi ángel, de quien fue la idea de invitarlo, pensé secamente.

- Edward, porque no me presentaras a esta hermosa dama que tienes a tu lado, esta hermosa noche—

Bella apretó su agarre sobre mi brazo un poco al parecer noto la insistente mirada del conde y no sentía cómoda con esa y yo tampoco.

- Es mi prometida y la futura reina de Francia, conde—le dije destilando veneno.

- Es un placer conocer a la más hermosa flor de Australia, princesa —Se adelanto para tomar la mano de mi ángel, pero no se lo permití.

- Isabella, por que no vas a esas ventanas, podrás ver lo hermoso que es el jardín de noche—

Ella dio un asentimiento con su cabeza y empezó a caminar asi las ventanas. Me quede mirándola hasta que llego y quedo con su hermosa espalda hacia nosotros.

- Que protectores nos hemos vuelto, Edward—me dijo el Conde de Armañac riéndose—no la iba a morder—

- no estoy de humor—le dije entre dientes.

- Que te pasa Edward. ¿Tanya no te mantiene feliz? A mí siempre me complació en la cama antes que me aburriera de ella. Si quieres te podría presenta mi nueva amiga después que termine con ella. —su sonrisa era ladina y su mirada estaba posada en la dirección donde estaba mi ángel.

- ¿Se te perdió algo?—le pregunte cada segundo estaba más enojado no podía despegar mis ojos de su estúpida sonrisa—te lo advierto, no te acerques a mi prometida o créeme que tu cabeza no seguirá atada a tu cuerpo—

- Tranquilo, Edward, solo estoy apreciando la belleza de tu prometida. Además creo que tienes problemas mayores ahora mismo. —su sonrisa se hizo más ancha.

- ¿De qué diablos hablas?—le pregunte antes de sentir que alguien tocaba mi hombro.

- Edward, creo que deberías ir por Isabella—me dijo Jasper con voz contenida.

Cuando me voltee mis ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas, que diablos hace Tanya hablando con bella. Si ella le ha dicho algo, no quería ni pensarlo, debía mantenerme con la sangre fría por el momento, si no quería que las cosas se salieran de mis manos. Camine hacia conde se encontraba bella hablando con Tanya.

- se supone que no debía venir al baile—escuche que Tanya le decía.

Tome a bella por la cintura y la acerque a mí. Mire ceñudo a Tanya por encima de la cabeza de Bella, para que ella no se diera cuenta, de lo que estaba pasando.

- Edward! Me asustaste—dijo mi llevándose una mano al pecho.

- Lo siento Bella, no fue mi intención—le dije aun lanzándole dagas a Tanya con mis ojos.

- No te preocupes, Edward. Mira e conocido a Tanya, dice que se está quedando unos días en palacio, parece que se irá mañana, le dije que se podía quedar en el baile y unos días más. Así tengo más compañía además de tus tías, se que se llevaran muy bien Tanya es muy dulce, ¿no te importa verdad? – me dijo mi ángel levantando su cabeza para encontrar sus ojos con los míos. Trate de suavizar mi mirada, para que no se diera cuenta, pero aun tenia la mandíbula tensa.

- Bella podrías ir Jasper enseguida te alcanzo. —dije con voz tensa.

- ¿Hice algo? Estas molesto conmigo, no quise tomarme ninguna libertad, discúlpame si…-la corte. Ella era tan dulce que pensaba que me había enojado con ella. Mis ojos se suavizaron y le di una sonrisa.

- No has hecho nada, Bella. No te preocupes, ahora compláceme si?—le dije tomando su bello rostro en mis manos. Pude ver que la sonrisa de Tanya se transformaba en una mueca.

- Está bien. —me dijo y me dio una sonrisa pequeña.

Cuando no pude ver a Bella, esta lo suficiente lejos de nosotros, me voltee y tome a Tanya del brazo arrastrándola fuera de la sala. Ella tenia que explicarme que diablos hacia hablando con bella, y porque había bajado a la fiesta si lo había prohibido.

- Que diablos pretendes Tanya— le gruñí en cuanto estuvimos sin testigos, aferrando mi mano en su brazo. – Te dije bien claro que no te quería cerca de Isabella—

- Cariño, yo no hice nada, me dijiste que no me acercara ella. Además ella fue quien se me acerco, que querías que le hiciera un desplante a tu linda prometida?—me dijo ronroneando.

- Mira Tanya, no sé qué te traer entre manos, Te lo advierto una vez más no te acerques a Isabella, durante lo que queda de tu estadía, cuando salgas de palacio mañana en la mañana no volverás a poner un pie aquí. Te daré una cantidad de dinero por tus "servicios" para que te puedas mantener hasta que te enredes a alguien más—le dije tenso, deseando terminar la conversación antes que bella se empezara a preguntar dónde estaba.

- verdad te vas a quedar sin desahogarte, solo por no enojar a la niñata esa?—

- Tanya, te lo advierto. Ya hablamos de esto y espero que haya sido lo suficientemente claro esta vez—le dije y sin esperar a que me respondiera, le di la espalda y volví a la fiesta.

Pude ver como bella, hablando con mi tía Zafrina, Benjamín y Jasper, mi tía Zafrina le tenía una mano agarrada, bella negaba con la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio. En cuanto mi tía Zafrina me vio, me dio una mirada asesina. Mi ángel siguió la mirada de mi tía, para cuando me a cercada mas y quedar a unos pocos metros de ellos, mordió su labio con más fuerza.

- Edward, lamento haberme tomado libertades que no me corresponden, no sabía que Tanya era un huésped no deseado ella se mostró muy amable conmigo, no sabía… yo no quería…-dijo mirando fijamente al suelo.

- No tienes por qué disculparte Bella, no ha pasado nada. Solo prométeme que te mantendrás alejada de Tanya si te la vuelves a cruzar, digamos que no es una compañía que te convenga—le dije acariciando sus mejillas con mis pulgares. Se sonrojo luego asintió con la cabeza.

Escuche alguien aclararse la garganta, era Jasper.

- Edward, ya ha llegado el momento—me dijo

Yo asentí y tome de la mano a Bella llevándola conmigo a donde estaban las puertas para entrar al salón del banquete y estaban la mayoría de la corte de Versalles con mis padres esperándonos. La sentí apretar su agarre en mi mano, estaba nerviosa.

- Tranquila, Bella, todo está bien son solo las presentaciones oficiales que exige el protocolo —le dije acariciando el dorso de su mano con uno de mis pulgares.

- ¿Cual es la tradición?—demonios ese es el pedazo complicado.

- Es…Bueno, primero hay un banquete, luego el rey anuncia el compromiso, la pareja tiene su primer baile formal, luego salen al balcón que esta allá—le dije señalando las puertas que estaban cerradas a nuestra izquierda— y comparten este… un tiempo a solas conociéndose—creo que eso no se lo había dicho el embajador por que ella se detuvo en seco y me miro con miedo.

- ¿Conocerse? ¿a que se refiere con conocerse? - me dijo

Deje escapar un suspiro y me pase una mano por los cabellos. Mire hacia el salón donde ya estaban mis padres sentados en la mesa, con todos los invitados.

- Bella, te prometo que no te besare en los labios si no lo deseas, no tienes de que preocuparte, sé que es la tradición sellar el compromiso con un beso pero tu caso es algo especial, pasaremos un rato en el balcón pero nadie se debe enterar que no te bese. En Francia la corte es muy exigente con nuestras tradiciones, ¿me entiendes?—ella asintió levemente—Ahora vamos que nos esperan.

- Llegamos al salón comedor y nos colocamos en nuestros lugares. Jasper había encontrado una laguna en la tradición cuando se comprometió con Alice, pero no tuvo que usarla porque dice que en cuanto se encontró con su mirada, se enamoro de ella, pero conociendo mi situación me la conto en el camino a Forks. El banquete dio inicio con la acostumbrada formalidad.

- -Fíjate lo que hacen Alice y mi madre, una de las tradiciones es que la esposa nunca debe dejar que la copa de su marido se seque. Ellas están pendientes de que sus copas siempre estén llenas—le dije en un susurro, ella empezó a observar todas las cosas que hacían las esposas de los nobles y me complacía que prestara atención. El banquete termino no sin que antes algunas de las damas le lanzaran miradas de celos a mi ángel y la de los caballeros era como si estuvieran apreciando un caballo que fueran a comprar, cada vez que pillaba a uno mirándola, les fruncía el ceño y ellos rápidamente miraban a otro lado. Sí, mi ángel es muy hermosa, pero esa belleza, está reservada únicamente para mí.

- Volvimos a dirigirnos al salón de trono donde se llevaría a cabo el anuncio e iniciaría el baile. Conduje a mi ángel hasta el trono donde había dos lugares para nosotros. El silencio reino en la sala mientras mi padre se levantaba.

- -Estamos reunidos esta hermosa noche para celebrar el compromiso de mi hijo Edward Anthony Cullen Delfín de Francia con la hermosa Isabella Marie Swan princesa de Australia —dijo mi padre y mire a Bella quien tenía el rostro rojo y miraba al suelo.

La orquesta empezó a tocar dando inicio a la tradición del primer baile oficial. La tome de la mano y me acerque a su oído.

- Vamos, no te preocupes no te dejare caer, recuerdas—le dije en un susurro cuando sentí que se puso nerviosa.

- Llegamos a la mitad de salón, puse una de mis manos en su cintura y con la otra tome su pequeña mano. Ella puso su mano en mi hombro y podía sentir que estaba nerviosa porque temblaba levemente.

- Bella, mírame—le dije suavemente.

Sus chocolates ojos se encontraron con mis verdes, empecé a bailar con ella y a girarla por todo el salón, estábamos en una pequeña burbuja, no había nadie más en ese lugar que no fuéramos ella y yo. A medida que la música iba avanzando ella empezaba a sonreírme. Me alegraba que estuviera disfrutando de mi compañía. La pieza termino y las demás parejas se congregaron a la pista. Yo empecé a guiar a mi ángel hacia las puertas del balcón. Me sentía emocionado por lo que tenía planeado para sellar el compromiso. Una vez en el balcón las puertas se cerraron y las cortinas se corrieron dejándonos apartados del mundo.


	7. Chapter 7

Edward_ pov_

- Edward… yo realmente no se nada sobre las tradiciones francesas… -empezó a decir. Yo la corte.

- Te dije que no tenias de que preocuparte, es cuanto a la tradición dice que se debe sellar el compromiso con besos, pero no aclara qué tipo de besos—le dije sonriendo y ella se sonrojo.

- ¿A que te refieres?—me dijo tratando de soltarme la mano. Yo no se lo permití.

- Este es un tipo de beso—le dije mientras me llevaba su mano a los labios y depositaba un beso en el dorso—Este es otro tipo de beso—la acerque y le bese la frente—y este es otro—le bese las mejillas y la nariz. me estaba sintiendo algo extraño nunca me había sentido así, era una sensación que no sabía cómo explicar. Quería más—este es otro—le dije con voz ronca mientras llevaba mis labios a su cuello y dejaba un beso húmedo, la sentí jadear y aferrar sus manos a mis brazos, con eso no me pude contener y empecé a devorar su cuello, sintiendo como con cada beso que depositaba ella se relajaba echando su cabeza hacia atrás para darme mejor acceso, la escuchaba respirar pesadamente y la sentía vibrar contra mí, la tenía tan presionada contra mi cuerpo que podía sentir cada una de sus suaves curvas. Besaba su cuello, su clavícula, sus hombros, cada pequeño pedazo de piel que estaba expuesto por su vestido. Mis manos empezaron a vagar si darme cuenta acariciaba su cintura cubierta por la fina tela y fui subiendo hasta casi llegar a sus pechos. Ella se separo jadeando y con la cara roja como un campo de fresas.

- Edward, no creo que esto sea aceptable—dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento aun respirando pesadamente

Yo estaba realmente excitado necesitaba calmarme, no podía tomarla, bueno si podía, pero no debía, me dije una y otra vez. Pero su cuerpo había respondido a mis caricias, eso no me lo había imaginado.

- Lo siento, Bella. Me deje llevar—le dije y le tendí la mano. Ella dudo un poco aun así la tomo. —Te llevare a tu habitación para que descanses ha sido un día largo para ti.

- Si, la verdad fue un largo día, la princesa Senna y Zafrina dijieron que tenia que descansar bien para la boda de mañana—dijo mientras caminábamos por los pasillos desiertos del palacio.

- Gracias, Edward—me dijo y se puso de puntillas para darme un beso en la mejilla.

Mi cuerpo reacciono por instinto y la estreche entre mis brazos, no quería dejarla escapar. Baje mis labios una vez más a su cuello y le di un beso. Al sentir que mi cuerpo volvía a reaccionar, me aleje de ella antes de que la hiciera entrar a su habitación y saciar mis ansias de su piel.

- Que duermas bien, Bella—le dije abriendo la puerta de su habitación para que entrara—mandare a buscar a una sirvienta para que te ayude a cambiarte—asintió y entro a su recamara.

Camine hacia uno de los guardias que estaban frente a mi cuarto y le pedí que buscaran a una sirvienta para que ayudara a mi bella. Me recosté en mi cama, cerrando los ojos. Mi cuerpo aun estaba tenso, había sido una experiencia magnifica poder probar su piel, su olor era alucinante, la manera en que sentía su sangre bombear mientras mis labios devoraban cada centímetro de su piel, la manera en la que se sentía su cuerpo contra el mío, los latidos erráticos de su corazón, la manera en la que cedió sin pensar hasta que mi toque fue mucho. Maldición si no hubiera dejado mis manos vagar, probablemente hubiera podido disfrutar más de su piel. Demonios tenía que calmarme, tenerla tan cerca era una tentación para mí en el estado en el que me encontraba, no quería perder el control y escabullirme dentro de su habitación.

Estaba fantaseando con todas las cosas que podía hacerle a mi bella una vez estuviéramos casados, cuando sentí una mano en mi entrepierna. Cerré los ojos fuertemente no podía ser.

- Isabella—dije sin pensar.

Puedo ser quien tú quieras mi príncipe—me dijo una voz que pensé no escucharía otra vez—Solo vine a despedirme de ti, cariño y te encuentro solito y necesitado—me dijo con una voz cargada de lujuria.

Tanya estaba con su delgada bata y su casi transparente camisón, Mi mente se nublo y la tome por el cuello para lanzarla en la cama, me recosté sobre ella y deje que mi boca se apoderara de la ella. Estaba perdido en el deseo cuando oí unos pasos y un sollozo de inmediato gire a ver quien era y la vi. Me quede quieto no se cuanto tiempo encima de Tanya desnudo. No podía moverme ni decir nada, solo la veía fijamente a los ojos, que aun cuando estaban empapados de lagrimas vi como el brillo y felicidad que había visto esta mañana en sus ojos había desaparecido, ella parecía estar igual que yo, así que en un momento de lucidez que tuve, jale mi bata y me cubrí y con las sabanas cubrí a Tanya.

-¿Qué carajos haces aquí Isabella?- le grite molesto, no se ni por que demonios me enoje, la que tenia que gritarme era ella y no lo hacía.

-Lo siento príncipe no quise molestar- dijo ella bajando la cabeza.

-Sal de aquí- le ordene ahora si estaba loco, después de que me descubre en la cama con otra, la trato mal y la humillo soy un cerdo de hombre.

Ella salió sin levantar la cabeza.

- Parece que la pequeña princesita, pensaba darte una sorpresa—dijo Tanya riéndose.

La mire con desprecio y seguí a Bella. Cuando llegue a la puerta de mi habitación vi a los dos guardias con miradas preocupadas.

- ¿Que demonios paso?—les gruñí a los dos. Nadie podía entrar a mi habitación sin mi consentimiento.

- Lo sentimos su majestad, no pensamos que estuviéramos haciendo algo mal—me dijo uno de los guardias con miedo en los ojos.

Maldición, maldición, maldición decía una y otra mientras me a la puerta de su habitación que diablos había pasado, no creía que Bella se metería en mi habitación de noche, seria que no era tan inocente como parecía? seria que me había equivocado con sus sobre ella? Estaba empezando a molestarme quería respuestas y las quería ahora. Entre sin tocar, y ahí estaba ella sentada en suelo con sus brazos abrazando sus piernas

- Quiero hablar con la princesa salga– le ordene a la sirvienta.

- La sirvienta salió de inmediato y Bella seguía sentada en el suelo pero ahora su cara estaba apoyada en un sillón.

- ¿Que demonios fuiste a hacer a mi cuarto?—le gruñí, sabía que no tenía derecho a hacerlo, pero estaba molesto porque sabía que ahora todo para mi sería mucho más difícil entre nosotros. Ella había empezado a confiar en mí y ahora todo se había ido a la borda. Además necesitaba respuestas.

- lamento mucho haberlo molestado príncipe—dijo ella sin mirarme a la cara y esa contestación me hizo enfurecer mas, quería que me insultara que me gritara no que ella me pidiera perdón.

- Respóndeme Isabella ¿Que fuiste a hacer a mi cuarto?—le dije tomándola por el brazo.

- Quería decirte buenas noches—

- Una dama no entra al cuarto de un hombre así—le grité, no se por que demonios le hablaba de esta manera si ella no tenia la culpa de nada.

- De verdad lo lamento príncipe no volveré a molestarlo—dijo.

- Mírame cuando te hablo—le grite molesto, ella giro su rostro y ella se veía completamente rota.

- Perdóneme príncipe le juro que no volveré a hacer algo que lo moleste- dijo ella mirándome.

Esa contestación termino de romperme, no sabía por que ella no me odiaba no me gritaba o por lo menos me veía con odio.

- -Bella lo lamento, no quise gritarte solo que me sorprendió verte en mi habitación—dije soltando su brazo.

- -De verdad príncipe lo lamento no fue mi intención molestarlo no volverá a pasar—dijo tímidamente.

Bella perdóname—dije depositando un beso en su coronilla, su aroma me embriago por completo, la abrace fuertemente su cabeza estaba recargada en mi pecho, los dos estábamos sentados en el piso. Es hora de que me retire—le dije.

Si príncipe—dijo ella, sabia que había perdido su confianza, y el hecho de que ella no me reclamará nada me estaba matando.


End file.
